


Natural

by edgymonsterbitch



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Afterlife (Mass Effect), Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Asari Characters, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Car Sex, Choking, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dancing, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feral Behavior, Flirting, Hotel Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Humor, Knotting, Lapdance, Love Bites, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega (Mass Effect), One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Scent Kink, Scenting, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M, Turians, Voyeurism, Weird Biology, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgymonsterbitch/pseuds/edgymonsterbitch
Summary: Wanna bang some hot Turians? That's basically it. Just alien porn.





	Natural

Being a dancer on Omega, was extremely fun and exciting. Aria took care of your safety; being her only human dancer made you a valued and exotic commodity. Sure, the dancing itself could be tiring and some customers would try and take you home, but no other job back on earth had paid as well. The beautiful yet ruthless Asari had recruited you when all your money had been stolen on your first day on Omega. With nowhere else to go except the streets, you accepted.  


“Get your ass down to the second private room. Some turian officials paid top dollar for a dance,” she ordered you. You raised your brow in confusion.  


“I thought you didn’t want me to be in private rooms, to protect your investment,” you countered back. Wrong move. Aria’s usual expression of general contempt turned into ill-concealed frustration.  


“Enough credits can change a lot of things. Now, I’m not going to tell you again,” she snapped and you quickly got your ass away from her overlook of the club to the door of the private room.  


Anxiety spread throughout your body, making your arms and legs feel fuzzy and numb. Aria said she wouldn’t let anything happen to you, but you also knew that credits and power could make you expendable. Hopefully, these turians weren’t the snuff film types. You gently knocked on the door before entering.  


The room was amazingly soundproofed, only the pulse of the bass made it through. There were already two Asari dancing in front of two Turian men, sitting on the long sofa. Once the Asari saw you, they immediately stopped.  


“We have this covered,” One of them ground out. Some of the girls were extremely protective of their tips, not wanting to give it up to others, especially to the human. The two Turians looked at you curiously. The one on the left was darkly colored with yellow face paint, long fringe, and green eyes narrowed suspiciously. The other had a white exoskeleton with red facial markings, short fringe in comparison to the other, and blue eyes. He had one brow plate lifted, eyes scanning your body.  


“It’s alright, I ordered her. I thought she would make a great addition to this little party,” the lighter hued and friendly Turian spoke smoothly. His voice was a deep baritone, subvocals so smooth and deep it reminded you of ebony. You felt your heart almost stop when he spoke. 

Okay, maybe you had a little bit of a thing for Turians. 

Just a little.

“Carius, if you’re going to spend my credits buying dances it wouldn’t hurt to consult me first,” the darker Turian grumbled out, his skin like grey Onyx, his voice while higher than this ‘Carius’, his subvocals were just as rich. You had to stop yourself from visibly shuttering. 

“I just want to see what all the rage is about. That Vakarrian has a human mate, I’m curious,” Carius justified as he huffed, mandibles flaring.  


“If she’s here, we don’t want to be here,” the other Asari complained, her eyes boring through you. You shifted uncomfortably and locked your eyes on the floor like it was some long lost Prothean ruin.  


‘We get a seat on the council and a spectre, but we’re still just filthy humans,’ you thought bitterly, fists clenched. You were about to turn around to leave the room before Carius started speaking again.  


“Then get out, I paid a lot more for her than you two,” Carius hissed, he honestly sounded angry.  


“Fuck you, asshole!” one shouted as they stormed out, one harshly brushed up against your shoulder on the way out. You looked back at the duo, Carius honestly looked satisfied with himself, his companion, however, did not share the same resentment.  


“Carius! What the hell?!” The onyx Turian shouted, shoving Carius harshly. Carius only laughed, and then looked at you. He motioned you to come closer and you obeyed, sitting in between the two turians.  


“Calm down, Arso. I’m sure she can give us a good time. I hear human dancing is a bit more tantalizing than Asari,” Carius purred, voice filled with flirtation. Arso looked you up and down once more before speaking.  


“Where did you hear that?” Arso challenged, obviously not believing his companion.  


“I didn’t hear it. I saw her dancing a few days ago,” Carius smirked, he reached his hand out, a talon was gently placed under your chin, moving your gaze to meet his blue eyes. “I thought you would look a lot better up close and personal,” he smiled, well not in a human way. His brow plates relaxed and his eyes seemed to light up as he looked at you.  


“Oh,” you intelligently replied. You internally groaned for not replying with an actual fucking word.  


“Oh? Not really the flirty type?” Carius fired back, amusement in his voice as the talon moved from your chin to caress your cheek.  


“I just- I’m not used to this. Aria usually doesn’t let me do private dances,” you explained as Arso scoffed.  


“Great Carius, a useless dancer,” Arso’s jab made your heart stop. A part of you wanted to walk out giving two middle fingers, another desperately wanted to prove him wrong.  


“You won’t be saying that once she starts. Come on, show him he’s wrong,” Carius encouraged, hand patting you on the shoulder.  


“Turn on some music,” you ordered, standing up off the sofa as Carius brought out his Omni-tool, starting some sexual song. You slowly stalked over to Arso, swaying your hips as you went. His brow plates lifted in confusion as you turned around, palms on his knees, ass hovering over his lap. You were going to give him the lap dance of his life. Hips swaying, ass jiggling, back arched, you matched your movements to the beat perfectly.  


“There we go, baby,” Carius said followed by a vocalization that resembled a whistle. You looked over to him, his talons were digging in his thighs in a show of restrained desire. The way his eyes narrowed on your provocative form looked truly predatory. You decided to ramp things up a bit. You stopped dancing momentarily and Arso growled at you. You couldn’t hold back a small giggle as you turned around, swinging your legs around his waist, straddling the onyx Turian. You started moving to the music once more, hands clutching the fabric of his shirt as you ground into him.  


“Usually the Asari don’t touch you,” Arso panted out, leaning down slightly to rest his head between your neck and your shoulder, nuzzling into you slightly.  


“Well, I’m not Asari, am I?” you purred back, hands sliding down from his shoulders to his wrists, moving his large taloned hands around your waist. He got the idea, he began moving his hips in time with yours, a clothed erection meeting your short shorts, causing you to gasp at the electricity of even a clothed touch.  


“No, I guess not,” he grunted out, talons digging into your waist as he ground you as closely as possible. You could feel the tip of his dick catch on your clit making your moan out and grasp onto Arso’s shoulders once more. As soon as he heard you, his harsh green eyes met yours and he moved one of his hands off your waist and wrapped it around your neck, lightly pulsing. You were losing it, and it looked like Arso was just as wrecked as you.  


“Not so useless now, huh, Arso?” Carius teased, making you look towards the neglected Turian. He was palming the fat bulge through pants as he focused on your gyrating form, sending a new rush of wetness to your core.  


“Shut up,” Arso growled, making the grip on your neck tighten, turning your face back to face the Turian you were currently servicing. You heard Carius shift closer to you and Arso before you felt a new set of hands around your waist, lifting you off Arso and onto Carius’ lap. Arso snapped at Carius, but he didn’t seem to pay him any mind.  


“C’mere, give me some of that,” he huskily whispered into your ear, before gently nibbling on the lobe. You did as he said, grinding in long, slow movements. You knew the stain in your skin tight shorts was leaking onto your Turian lover, making your face heat up in embarrassment and excitement.  


Carius’ erection throbbed against you, the fabric of his tight pants leaving little to the imagination. You could feel his pointed tip and shaft ridges rub against you in the most delicious way. His talons gripped your waist tightly before bouncing you on his thighs while rutting into you. He was literally fucking you through your clothes. You swore as you closed your eyes, losing yourself to the sensation of the friction on your clit.  


You suddenly felt a hand groping your breast. Your eyes quickly opened, seeing Arso pawing your skimpily covered chest with one hand, and rubbing his bulge with the other. Your eyes met his before Arso leaned closer, and licked a long, wet stripe on your neck, nibbling at you as he groped you with renewed vigor.  


At this point, you were panting heavily. Your moans seemed pornographic considering that all parties involved were still wearing clothes. You couldn’t take this anymore. You were losing yourself to the sensations. Carius’ relentless rutting, hitting you just right, and Arso licking and groping you were ever he could reach; it made your pussy flood your shorts with wetness. Your head felt heavy, your vision grew hazy as you tensed, Carius hitting your clit especially hard this time. Your moan turned into a choked sob. You were desperate, much more of this and you were going to cum through your clothes.

“Shit, the noises she’s making,” Arso marveled to his partner in between the nibbles and slight bites placed on your neck.  
“You smell her, shit didn’t know human pheromones were so-” Carius groaned, losing his words to the torrent of sexuality you were. “Fuck,” he panted as he nuzzled the opposite side of your neck, deeply inhaling your scent, “potent.” 

 

Realization hit you. You couldn’t do this. Quickly, you got off Carius and stepped back away from there reach. Both turians looked at you with confusion.

“What?” Carius whined, standing up, trying to close the space. You stepped back further. Your words were lost. You didn’t know what to say. This was supposed to have just been a lap dance and get the hell out, not a dry hump orgy. You looked down in shame, your face burning, unsure of what to think.  


“I-uh. This wasn’t meant-uh, I didn’t mean for this to happen. I just got so wrapped up in this I just didn’t think. I’m sorry, I’ll go,” You rambled before rushing towards the door.  


“Wait!” Arso pleaded, rushing out of his seat. “Please, don’t go,” he said more softly.  


“I’m not a whore,” your voice cracked. You wanted this. You wanted them, but you didn’t want that. Confusion filled your thoughts, conflicting ideas overwhelmed you.  


“I know. It’s alright. We never thought that. Hell, we got carried away too. I bought your dances for the rest of the night if that makes you feel any better. Half the night off sounds pretty good, right? ” Carius chuckled, trying to diffuse the situation. Though, his words did sound genuine. 

“I think Arso and I are going to need ice cold showers after what you put us through,” Carius continued in fast nervous sentences, nervously fiddling with his hands as he started walking towards the door. Arso, however, stayed put, his eyes trained on you.  
“Hey, wait-” You tried to stop Carius’ rambling but his words trampled over yours.  
“So let's get outta here, get home safe now,” The lighter, nervous turian gestured at Arso, but he stood there, taloned feet stationary on the floor.  
“Stop! Please,” You shouted, making Carius visibly flinch and stop his hurried actions.“I just want you, but I don’t want you to think that I do this. I just-,” Your explanation was cut off by Arso.  
“She still wants us, but not as a whore, idiot,” Arso explained perfectly, if not a bit rudely. Carius looked over to you with hopeful eyes.  
“Really?” Carius asked, as you nodded, a bit embarrassed by the whole situation. “Well, aren’t you perfect,” Carius almost purred out as he walked back towards you, eyes full of lust and admiration.  
“We have a hotel not too far from here,” Arso offered.  
“Please.”

~

It was a blur getting to the hotel. They picked up a cab and Arso basically threw you into it before pouncing on top of you, limbs caging you in as he began to lick and nibble at your neck.  
“Get this thing on auto-pilot,” Arso commanded in between kisses.  
“So eager Arso, hopefully, you won’t spend yourself too fast,” Carius teased, but Arso didn’t take it very well. He growled into your neck, teeth slightly biting into your sensitive flesh as his three-fingered hands tensed around your body.  
“Shut the fuck up. Know who your superior officer is, Carius,” Arso spat out after releasing your neck, but his hands kept traveling lower until they stopped at your inner thighs, rubbing tantalizingly close to your core.  
“Wow, going to bring up the hierarchy in this? You’re a special type of asshole, Arso,” Carius countered back at his friend, only to receive a dark rumble from Arso’s subvocals. “Alright, shutting the fuck up,” Carius conceded in a huff.  
Arso kept on teasing you. He would get so close to your clit or your core and then retract his hands to tease you all over again. You whined in protest, but it only made the Turian chuckle and nip at your neck. In retaliation, you tried to reach down to tease his bulge, but Arso was having none of that. He grabbed your wrists in one hand, pinning your arms above your head, and then rubbing your chest through the thin fabric of your top with another. 

“You already look so lewd,” Arso said with a smirk in his voice, nibbling the top of your ear. The sensations made chills go through your overstimulated body.

“We’re here, sweetheart,” Carius announced as the car came to a stop. Arso released you and helped you get out of the car. What a (horny) gentleman. It was a mad dash to the elevator. The three of you did not want others to see your obvious signs of arousal.  
The room was extremely luxurious. For a second you wondered if you were still on Omega or not. Though you couldn’t get that great of a look at it before Carius lifted you up like you weighed nothing and set you on one of the two beds in the room.  
Arso followed right behind, stripping out of his clothing. Turian bodies were like marble sculptures, beautiful, refined, and hard. Arso’s onyx plating was so beautiful, you couldn’t help but stare at how his broad chest tapered down to his strong, but slim waist.  
But, you looked between his legs. And… were extremely confused.  
“Where’d your dick go?” You ask, looking at his slit with confusion. You had definitely ground against his dick at the club.  
“I didn’t want to go into the hotel with a raging hard-on,” he excused, but it didn’t answer your question.  
“But, it’s gone, and yours is too!” You yell as Carius had finally kicked off his jumpsuit after struggling and his dick was also nowhere to be seen.  
“It just needs a little coaxing to come out again, babe,” Carius flirted as he reached out to gently touch your cheek.  
“O-oh. Okay,” you agreed. But you still had little to no idea what you were doing. You sat up in the bed as Arso sat beside you, laying his back and head on the headboard of the bed. You adjusted your position so your body was above his, head directly above the slit of his crotch. Curiously, you rubbed your hand up and down his slit, earning a pleasured sigh from Arso.  
“Use your mouth on him,” Carius offered, helping you along as he sat next to Arso, rubbing his own slit in time to yours.  
“Alright,” you agreed, giving a tentative lick to the slit. Arso groaned a bit, egging you on. You licked once more and felt the opening quiver and a bit of his dick pushed out. You looked in awe, Arso’s tip was pointed and bright orange in color. Then you kissed and hallowed your cheeks around the tip, swirling your tongue around it. Arso practically hollowed in pleasure, three taloned fingers wrapped around your hair as more of his dick pushed out. You filled your mouth with Turian dick, humming around it with a satisfied moan.

“Fuck!” Arso practically shouted the last part of dick popped out, a large knot pulsing at the base. You rubbed your tongue along the ridges of his mid shaft, imagining how good they would feel inside you. Suddenly, Arso pulled you off, a trail of spit connecting you to his throbbing phallus.  
“By the spirits!” Arso exclaimed, harshly jerking his dick into your face. You smiled up at him, opening your mouth, tongue peeking out just to tease him. But; that only made Carius look down at you in terror.  
“Close your mouth!” Carius shouted, and you obeyed immediately. His timing was impeccable because not a moment later Arso groaned before blowing his thick load all over your face, barely missing your eye.  
You brought a finger up the sexual substance coating your face. It was thicker and stickier than human cum, hued a translucent blue color.  
“Don’t taste it. It will give you a horrible allergic reaction,” Carius panted out in relief as he brought a towel to your face, wiping his friends cum off.  
“Should have told me that before my dick was down her throat,” Arso grumbled out, though his tone was slightly better due to the afterglow from the orgasm.  
“Hey, everything turned out okay in the end, right?” Carius turned towards you with a nervous smile, you gave him a weak thumbs up. The turian barked out a laugh. “I’ll take that as an okay,” he chuckled as he nuzzled his face into your neck, mandibles lightly flaring. He must have been stroking his cock while watching you blow Arso. It was just as alien. Carius’s cock looked a bit thicker, but not as long as Arso’s, though they shared the same orange hue, cock ridges, and thick knot at the base. It looked almost frustratingly erect.  
“Did you cum yet, Carius?” You asked lightly as the Turian’s breath stilled on your neck.  
“Not yet,” he whispered back before thick and muscular arms wrapped around you in a sweet embrace.  
“I think I can help you with that,” you said as you lifted up your top, freeing your breasts. Carius looked at them in awe before encasing both of them in his hands.  
“They’re so soft,” he marveled, playing with the fat of your breasts delicately. You chuckled softly as you stripped off your ruined bottoms and panties. Carius looked down and froze.  
“You have hair? Down there?” Carius asked in wonder as Arso sighed in embarrassment.  
“Oh, yeah, didn’t know this was happening. I didn’t have time to shave,” you chuckled awkwardly, looking away from the duo.  
“What? No! I didn’t mean that. I think it’s really exotic and hot. I didn’t mean to offend-” Carius cut off by Arso roughly punching his arm.  
“Shut the hell up already,” Arso groaned, before sitting right beside you and Carius, lightly stroking his half flaccid length.  
“Do you want me to put it in you?” Carius asked, and you nodded with fervor. You had been wet and horny for so long. Your body felt like it was crying out for cock. Carius set you down on the bed, back on the soft mattress. Arso even shifted a pillow down to support your neck. How kind of them.  
“If it hurts, let me know,” Carius said gently as he lined up his tip to your entrance and gently pushed the tip in. You gasped slightly, Carius damned girthy. Your walls weren’t used to the stretch of anything besides a few fingers for the past couple of weeks. At hearing your slight protest, Carius looked down with wide eyes.  
“Sorry,” he said, stopping his descent into you.  
“No, keep going,” you whimpered in protest, arms reaching around his cowled neck.  
“Okay,” he lightly agreed, driving back into you, slowly and carefully. His length grew bigger as the farther you were impaled. It was slightly painful, but overall, it felt amazing around your slick walls. Finally, he bottomed out. All of it was in except the knot. You sighed in relief, but when you looked up at Carius, he had an expression you couldn’t place.  
“What’s wrong?” You asked, his expression unchanging.  
“You feel so good. I just want to slam into you and wreck you but, I don’t want to hurt you,” he grits out, subvobals dangerously low. God, you could get off just listening to his voice.  
“Then fucking wreck me,” you smiled back dangerously. Carius stared at you with wide eyes before dragging out his length, so only the tip remained, only to slam back in, filling you to the brim. He gripped your hips, giving himself more leverage as he selfishly fucked you. He was making choked sounds, a mix between a growl and a purr. His eyes were wide and wild.  
“By the Spirits,” Carius groaned, fucking you faster and with more force, his knot getting closer to entering with each stroke. By this time, with all the teasing and foreplay, you felt close. You just needed a little bit more. You reached down and viciously circled your clit. With the amazing pleasure of your clit and Carius’ thick length filling you, you were done for. With no warning, you were pulled into a blinding orgasm. You faintly heard yourself cry out, but you couldn’t sense much beyond the pulses of your pussy around Carius’ dick.  
Carius wasn’t far behind. With a particularly feral thrust, Carius forced his knot into you, making you squeal from the slight pain and overstimulation. With a cry, he bit onto your neck, forcing a few last contained thrusts before stilling inside you. You could feel his hot and thick substance fill you for a good thirty second. Then you felt something hot and wet at your side. Through hooded eyes, you saw the tail end of Arso’s own orgasm. He was still viciously jerking himself off onto your body, making sure to get every last bit of cum out.  
“Oh shit,” you sigh, melting into the sweaty bed and pillow.  
“We’re going to be stuck for a second,” Carius breathed, sounding sleepier by the second.  
“You knotted her, you fucking idiot,” Arso growled out, still panting slightly.  
“I couldn’t help it, she looked so cute,” he chirped as he nuzzled into your neck.  
“And a fucking claim mark? Really?” Arso said, looking at his friend with ill-concealed frustration.  
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Carius chuckled nervously.  
“It’s okay, it’s hot. Besides, I can just wear a turtleneck for a few days,” you excused. It was basically just a big ass hickey, nothing major.  
“You’re the best human ever,” Carius sighed into your neck, absentmindedly caressing your shoulder.  
“So, maybe when we come back to omega in a week, maybe we could work something out?” Arso drawled. 

You just looked at him and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and some kudos. They fuel my soul.
> 
> Tumblr (for requests and shit): edgymonsteruniverse
> 
> Please add me on tumblr, I need friends!


End file.
